Trial of Endurance
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Trunks wants to test Goku's endurance with a special machine he made. But things don't go exactly as planned. Expect: Machine on male, Incest, Smut YAOI


**Tests of Endurance**

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own DBZ, etcetera, etcetera. _  
_**Pair**__: VegetaXFuture TrunksX Goku _  
_**Idea**__: Trunks wants to test Goku's endurance with a special machine he made. But things don't go exactly as planned. Yaoi. _  
_**Expect**__: Machine on male, Incest, Smut+YAOI _

** ~Overview~**

Trunks was in a secret room in the Briefs' compound, just finishing his machine when Goku entered the room. Trunks turned around and smiled at the muscular man. Goku looked around the room, he noted that it was dark and it looked small but he couldn't really see. The only thing he could see was Trunks, who was in a black tank top black pants and black shoes. Trunks took this small chance to look Goku over, he was sporting his usual training clothes just with out the blue undershirt. Without the undershirt Trunks could see a bit of Goku's muscular cleavage, making the young man smile.

"You wanted my help with something?" Goku nervously scratched the back of his head as he smiled nervously at Trunks. Trunks blushed as he walked towards the door, after he closed it he turned on the lights.

"Its an endurance test..." Trunks stood with his back against the door. Goku stared at the white sheet covering something large and long. "I want to test your stamina..."

"What's under the sheet?" Goku looked at Trunks, who was blushing slightly and looking away from him.

"I made a machine for the occasion, but...you need to be...naked...for it to work." Trunks glanced at Goku, who was taking off his shirt. Trunks face went full red as he watched his man chrush undress. Trunks fought hard but he couldn't stop himself from touching his trobbing hard-on. Trunks carefully watched Goku's every move, unknowingly whiping out his cock to fap.

Goku stripped down completely then folded his clothes before turning to face Trunks. Trunks stopped immediately when he realized Goku was giving him stern look, with his clothes in his hands. Trunks quickly turned his back to Goku and tried to stuff his cock back in his pants. Trunks had some difficulty as getting caught just furthered his arousal.

"I know from experience that it feels better when your balls are out." Trunks felt paralyzed for a seconds from pure shock.

"Then why don't you teach me." Trunks joked as he zipped up his pants.

"Sure." Trunks looked back in surprise at a smiling naked Goku. Trunks walked over to Goku and took his clothes then put them in front of the door. "So why aren't you naked?"

"I...uh, well I'm not taking the test." Trunks turned to face Goku in his naked glory.

"Why not?" Trunks blushed and looked away from Goku.

"Well..." Trunks looked down at the ground as he connected his index fingers while smiling guiltily. "I already took it...several times..."

"How'd you do?"

"Heh, I get better everytime." Trunks smirked to himsmself.

"Then let's see how good you do this time." Trunks couldn't think of a reason not to, but he didn't want to seeem eagar. Goku cornered Trunks against the wall and slowly started to undress him. "I'll go first if you want, then you can show how's it done." Trunks's shirt came off and Goku took his time feeling the young lad's muscular body. Trunks couldn't believe this was happening but it was a fantasy gone reality and he wanted it to last forever.

"Whatever you say Goku..." Goku smiled as he undid Trunks's pants. He was welcomed by the lad's twitching hard-on, Goku played with it a little, by tugging on the fabric. Goku was also getting aroused but wasn't nearly as shy as Trunks was. Goku stripped Trunks of his trunks and tossed them away before embracing him and grinding their cocks together. Trunks let out a heavy moan as he drenched his and Goku's cock in his seamen. Trunks weakly put his arms around Goku's waist and rested his head on Goku's chest. "...I...love you."

"I know and I'm very fond of you too but I can't say I love you."

"That's fine you've done so much for everyone and you've done things with me that I could only imagine so, thank you Goku." Goku rubbed Trunks hair and smiled down at the boy.

"So what about that thing under the sheet?"

"Give me some time to rest up." It took five minutes for Trunks to recover his energy. Trunks happily took the white covering off, revealing a bare lab table with a small control panel in the front. "Okay just get on this then get on your hands and knees." Goku did as he was told, Trunks pushed a few buttons on the panel and Goku was binded to the table. Trunks pushed a few more buttons and an anal probe, in the shape of a hard horse cock, rose from the spot behind Goku. "Ready Goku?" Trunks looked up to see Goku nod so, he pressed a sequence of buttons causing Goku to be slowly probed. Goku let out low grunts and groans as his ass was penetrated by a metal horse dong. Trunks jumped on the table and sat down in front of Goku as he waxed his carrot. Goku's grunts and groans eventually turned into cries and moans of ecstasy filled pleasure.

As time passed Goku's ass was battered faster and faster, Trunks was impressed at how well Goku was doing. As the cock drilled Goku's ass Trunks made Goku give him a blowjob. Trunks's cum soon filled Goku's mouth as Goku's cum splashed all over the table. Trunks pulled out of Goku's mouth and watched in arousal as the metal cock fucked Goku's ass. Trunks returned a favor as he sucked Goku's cum drenched cock until the hunk came again.

Goku called it quits after two hours, regreting over doing it by half an hour. Trunks set Goku loose when he requested it but since Goku was too weak to leave, Trunks decided to probe Goku himself. Trunks put Goku on his side and positioned his cock between Goku's legs. Trunks turned super sayin as he found his normal figure a bit too small for the job. The young lad was pleased to find his super sayin form more than up to par. Trunks put all of his remaining energy into fucking the man he loved, but he took his time as to savor the moment. After Trunks had his fun both young men decided to lay together in silence, where Trunks was quickly and easily over come by sleep.

When Goku recovered enough to walk again he found Trunks asleep although he wanted to give Trunks another taste of his own device, he didn't know if anyone would find him and that wasn't worth it. Goku carried the naked lad to Vegeta's door, he knocked on the door and a shirtless Vegeta with his underwear slightly pulled down, opened the door.

"The hell do you want Katorat?" Goku smiled at Vegeta, who looked down and saw his naked son on the floor. "Been wondering where he was." Vegeta picked Trunks up and took him inside, Goku smiled as he went inside and closed the door behind him. Goku watched Vegeta caress Trunks's muscled form as he put his son in his bed. Vegeta got in bed behind Trunks, Goku got in bed as well but he laid in front of Trunks. Goku wrapped his arms arround Trunks, slightly feeling up Vegeta's chest. Vegeta embraced Trunks, like Goku, but focused more on his sexy son than his hot rival. The older duo soon found the beast of sleep take them as it did to everyone.

In the morning Trunks woke up in a manwhich, he was happy to wake up to Goku's face. Trunks wrapped his arms around Goku's neck and planted a kiss on his lips. Trunks suddenly felt his cock being squeezed, he winced then whimper submissively as his cock was stroked from behind. Trunks looked behind him and he saw his dad smirking with his eyes closed.

"Daddy!..." Trunks closed his eyes as he came all over Goku's midsection and parts of his legs. Trunks eyes turned back to the front as his leg was lifted. Trunks felt his dad's cock enter him, his dad wasted no time plowing his son's ass. Trunks moaned and cried out but once Vegeta found his prostate all he could do was swear in had one arm around Vegeta's waist and the other one was busy fapping.

Goku awoke from Trunks's loud swears of pleasure, he saw Trunks laying on his stomach with his ass up and being pounded by Vegeta. Goku sat up and jerked his meat as Trunks's ass was shown no mercy by his father. Goku realized that he now had plans for the day and it was gonna help him test his endurance.

_**THE END **__**.**_

_**AN:**____I made this cuz I wanted to write, didn't really have an idea but I hope you liked it_


End file.
